Shadows From the Past
by troublesomefemale
Summary: Anko is reacquainted with the flaw in her past: Orochimaru. Will she be able to withstand his plans for her or will she give in? Anko/Ibiki/Orochimaru. Mature rating for language and fluff.
1. Shadows

Anko made it a point to be the first to turn in her report after a mission. From the outside, many thought of her as a sophisticated soldier and one that was efficient beyond the norm. There was no doubt about the latter, but sophisticated she was not. As an ANBU, Anko's job required her to do some nasty things. What wasn't required was the relish she took from doing them. It was because of that that most people didn't hang around her more than necessary. The fact that she Orochimaru's former pupil didn't help either.

"Fucking snake." She murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Tsukasa. Stay focused or do you want to get killed? I'm sure that would be a reprieve from all the work you complain about." Anko whispered softly.

Anko turned her attention back to the scene ahead of her. They were about 50 yards from the enemies' camp site. Until the signal was given that the encampment had been infiltrated they were to wait, hiding in the trees. Recognizing the call signal Anko smiled in anticipation.

"There it is. Time to party Tsukasa." They sprinted towards the campsite, striking down anyone in their path until they arrived at what was presumed to be the captain's tent.

"Report." Anko demanded.

"Enemy encampment secure. Casualties: 1."

"Better than expected. Accompany our fallen soldier back to the base," Anko said to the ANBU.

Anko turned her attention to the only survivor of the regiment, a man that claimed leadership over the camp.

"I need some answers from you." She said smiling. There was unanimous eye shifting from her squad. They were the toughest of tough but when it came to Anko's tactics they couldn't help but feel the menacing chill exuding from her while she was working.

"You will get nothing out of me. You have my word." The captain replied.

"Then it's a good thing I place no value on_ your_ word. According to me, you'll be spilling in the next 3 seconds."

"You can't –." Before he could finish, Anko was behind him dragging a knife through his stomach, blood already pooling at his feet.

"See there, I told you you'd be spilling." She said digging the knife deeper. "Now what I want to know is very simple and if you give a satisfactory answer it will save you further…trouble."

"N-n-never." He choked.

"Just what I expected. More fun for me." She said from across the room smiling. The ninja's eyes widened and looked over to see her sitting comfortably in a chair.

"And just when you thought you were about to die." She laughed. "Sorry. Not that lucky."

The ninja looked down to see that he was in perfect condition.

"Genjutsu!"

"Bingo. I figured you would be able to see through that which makes me wonder who you really are. Why don't you tell me where the real captain is?"

"I _am_ the captain."

"I suppose that leaves your word against mine and that simply won't do. Why don't we ask _him_?" Anko shot snakes out of her sleeves, busting through the ground to ensnare the ninja hidden very cunningly beneath the dirt.

"Well, well, well." Her snakes had a death grip on him constantly running her chakra along them to negate his own. A skill well learned from her former sensei.

"Anko."

She was surprised to hear a very familiar voice but it was one that didn't belong.

"May I help you, Ibiki? I'm sort of in the middle of something." Anko said without a glance in his direction.

"You are required at headquarters. I'm taking over the mission for now."

"On whose orders?"

"The Hokage's."

"I guess you lucked out soldier." Instead of loosening her grip Anko's snakes tightened up.

"Anko." Ibiki said firmly.

"Oh alright Ibiki." Anko said plainly.

Before she left the tent she paused in front of Ibiki's face. "I'm in charge here and don't you begin to think otherwise."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" The first interrogation in a while and she had to stop at the start of it. She was still fuming when she arrived at the base.<p>

"I'm afraid pulling you from your duties was necessary Anko. I'll get right to the point. Orochimaru is looking for you." Tsunade said seriously.

Anko froze.

"He kidnapped one of our kunoichi and inquired as to your whereabouts. He returned her, but not in the condition she left. She's not able to talk at the present so this is all the information I can give you. I won't pull you from your missions Anko but I'm assigning someone to shadow you until further notice."

"Ibiki." Anko stated.

"Yes."

"Hokage, Ibiki and I aren't exactly friends." She said trying to be more reserved in her personal assessment of their relationship.

"I am aware of that, but I am also sure that anyone else wouldn't be able to keep up with you," To be understood completely Tsunade lifted her chin and fixed Anko with a serious look, "I have made my decision and I trust that will not be an issue."

"No ma'am." Anko said grudgingly.

"I want to add one more thing. We both know what he is capable of and whatever he wants you for won't be pleasant. I don't like to entertain the idea that he will…abduct you, but if that happens he'll use your mutual past to manipulate you. There are some things we cannot help Anko, but don't let him use it against you."

There is was. Anko had always suspected that Tsunade was aware of her feelings for Orochimaru, but this was undeniable proof. Regardless of how she felt, Anko could never help him. She would never forgive him for what he did to her; manipulating her, abandoning her, and betraying the village that even he taught her to love. She tried to push back the memories that flooded her mind but she couldn't stop visions of Orochimaru's pats on the head, his smile when she exceeded his expectations and her desire to be the perfect ninja for him.

"Hokage, I have and will protect Konoha with my life. He and I have a history but that could never break my oath to this village. I hope you believe me."

"I do Anko." Tsunade said sincerely. "But for now Ibiki is assigned as your teammate for future missions and I will contact you should there be any more developments. Return to the camp site and help with interrogations. Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." Anko said saluting.

On her way back to the encampment she was lost inside her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. She thought she was rid of that particular stain on her past. Years of service to her village convinced her she made amends for being the student of a murderous fiend. Since Orochimaru was dedicated to making things evil and corrupt, she determined to be the opposite. If she could do that then he'd have failed in damaging her. Anko took extreme pleasure in that. However, though the thought comforted her, she remembered another time when she was sure she'd defeated him for good. What a fool she had been. Right when she had prepared to die and take that son of a bitch with her, he escaped her restraints. Proctoring the Chunin exams wasn't a memory she often dwelled on.

When she made it back to the camp she sought out her new torment.

"You didn't save me any leftovers?" she asked referring to the prisoner.

Ignoring her question Ibiki said, "Now that you have been briefed I expect no trouble from you. We both have jobs to do and this side matter will have no effect on it."

"You know I'd do anything for you Ibiki," she said sarcastically. And then in a lower voice she added, "You can stop with the bullshit. I'm only putting up with you because the Hokage, though misguided in her assessment, believes I need protection from you. So, unless I call for you to help me, which won't happen, leave me the fuck alone."

When she left the tent she felt even more burdened then before and an unsettling idea was beginning to form in her head.

_What if I finally face Orochimaru for the last time and end it? All the frustration, all the worry, all those torturous feelings I have for him would be gone. _

But in the same beat she thought, _Shut up Anko. You would be the one dying. There is no way you can take on a Sanin._

* * *

><p>"Anko…Darling where are you?"<p>

"What? I'm right here Orochimaru-Sensei!" Anko said in a child's voice.

"And where might that be?"

"In a tent maybe, there are lots of trees around."

"That's not very helpful Anko. How can I get to you if I don't know where you are?"

"I know I'm trying to remember!" She cried. "But Sensei how come you can't find me? Wait, you left me. You left me alone and didn't come back for me!" Her voice began to regain its maturity and she realized this was not reality.

_Get out of my head Orochimaru! Get out!_

She could hear his laughter echoing around her.

_I'll get to you eventually Anko and you're going to lead me straight to you… goodbye for now my dear_.

"Anko, wake up!" She felt the strong sting of a slap across her face. Before another could strike she grabbed the wrist.

"I'm fucking awake." Her voice was shaky and her clothes were heavy with sweat.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ibiki asked.

"Nothing. And I don't remember calling your name. Get out of my way." She got off her mat and brushed past him.

"It didn't take him long to get to you." He said, making Anko stiffen.

"He doesn't know where I am." She said annoyed.

"For now. He'll find out where you are eventually and neither you nor I will be able to stop him."

"So you say."

"I know how these mind games work Anko so don't act like I'm a fool. I'm older than you and I have more experience than you, especially in this subject. If you don't accept my help he'll weaken you until you are powerless to stop him."

"Whatever Ibiki." She turned away from him and exited the tent.

She knew Ibiki was alert and watching for danger, but she didn't care. It was only when she reached the tree line that she felt the full affect the dream. She couldn't believe he had reached her so soon. He was doing exactly as Tsunade said. He made her a child again, the child that needed him.

Anko was hidden in the trees surrounding the encampment trying to calm the chills running through her body. _Why can't I stop shivering? _She heard footsteps below her and wondered if she was going to get another lecture. Ibiki simply threw a coat that landed on the tree branch in front of her.

"I want that back." He said and walked off.

"I don't need this!"

"Yes the fuck you do. Now shut up and put it on or get back in the damn tent." He called to her still walking.

* * *

><p>Anko liked to think she was right most things but this time she was wrong. So wrong it was sure to haunt her forever because instead of following Ibiki's advice and accepting his help she continued to battle on her own. She felt herself weaken with every dream but being the stubborn person she was didn't acknowledge it. Orochimaru did come for her and it was because she told him exactly where she was.<p>

She could only remember flashes of the dream but she did remember the smile on Orochimaru's face when she finally told him her location. This time she did not snap out of young Anko's thoughts. He was the best sensei in the world, why wouldn't she want him to find her?

_Where are you darling? I know I made a mistake, if you tell me where you are I'll make it up to you._

It was with happiness that she answered him and before she realized what she had done, she was enveloped in darkness.

She woke in a drug induced haze that blurred her vision and filled it with vague shapes and shadows. She was sitting slouched over on a stone floor, arms chained behind her back.

"Where are you, you bastard? You have me, so tell me what you want!" She yelled desperately rattling her chains.

"Why Anko, is that really any way to talk to your Sensei?" A pale hand shot out under her chin and affectionately pulled it upward to face him. She shook with fear and something more dangerous…exhilaration.

"O –Orochimaru…"

Seeing his face brought relief to her somehow, but realizing how twisted that was she said, "I hate your guts and will be happy to see them spilled on the floor." Orochimaru leaned closer, his breath caressing her face.

"That's all you have to say Anko?" He whispered. His mouth, a mere inch away, had her lips trembling. She had dreamed of those lips on hers and in a moment of weakness reached up to meet them. She expected him to pull back but he didn't. Instead he deepened the kiss using that skilful tongue of his to elicit a moan from her. He remained in a crouch, snaking a hand in her hair to pull her closer.

Slowly she began to awaken from her haze as the drugs wore off and she regained her senses. She whipped her head to the side and demanded that Orochimaru take his hands off her before she ripped them off and beat him with them.

"Well, it certainly didn't take long for you to regain your composure, but I have to admit you've surprised me Anko. I didn't think you felt quite like _that_ about me." Orochimaru whispered against her neck, along with feather light kisses. He drew his devilish tongue up her throat drawing out an infuriatingly aroused whimper from Anko.

"I hate you."

"Don't be boring Anko," he said pulling away. She spit in his face to show her disgust.

"Not a very good girl, are you?" He said wiping it from his face and smiling.

"Just let me out of these chains you son of a bitch and I'll be a really good girl."

"I think our definitions of 'good' differ exceedingly." He said smirking.

Turning his attention away he shouted, "Kabuto. Notify me once it's complete." With that he exited, not once sparing a glance for his former student. That hurt Anko more than it should. Shouldn't he at least offer some explanation for why she was here? Shouldn't he be the one getting the information he wanted from her? Instead he asked Kabuto, as if she were just another prisoner. But maybe that was all she ever was to him; just another prisoner.

Kabuto entered with a syringe in his hand looking very resigned, as if he had lost whatever humanity he once possessed by being in this place. Whatever was in that syringe however troubled her the most. She knew it was important that the viscous substance was not injected into her.

"You know Kabuto, what happened between me and Orochimaru could easily happen between you and me." Anko knew it wouldn't work, but she smiled seductively anyway.

"That won't work on me Anko." He said staring her straight in the eyes.

"I know. I just had to distract you long enough for me to devise a plan."

He smirked, "And what could you possibly have devised in that short period of time?"

She laughed cynically, "Absolutely nothing."

"As I thought." He preceded forward and injected the serum.


	2. Secret In My Heart

When Anko woke again her hands were still tied behind her back. She was no longer lying on the floor, but sitting in a wooden chair. There was a table with a lone candle upon it, casting shadows on the walls. Anko quickly realized they were not walls but sides of a tent.

"Anko."

"Ibiki? What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Orochimaru had you sent back. You don't remember?"

"No, all I remember is being injected with something but that's it. What am I doing tied to a chair?"

"You know very well you could be a danger to us. Until we find out what was administered to you I'm afraid you'll have to remain this way."

"Are you kidding me? Let me out of this!"

"What did Orochimaru want?" He asked, disregarding her protest.

"What, are you _interrogating_ me now? Seriously?"

"Did you plan something with him?" He said seriously.

"_What?_ You're walking on dangerous ground Ibiki," she said with venom, but she answered anyway. "We discussed nothing about his plans for me."

"Anything else I should know?"

"No, nothing. Now let me out of these restraints."

"I told you. I can't until I find out what was injected into you. And you're not telling me everything."

"Ibiki, there is nothing else you need to know."

"Don't insult me. I know when someone is lying, Anko. I'm an Interrogator for a reason. What did you do with him?"

Now he was getting to the point. She let out an angry breath and shook her head, "He kissed me."

"He kissed you." He repeated in a monotone voice. One that impressively implied the opposite of what she said.

She gritted her teeth, "I kissed him and I enjoyed it. Want me to show you what it was like?"

"Enough. Is there anything else? Did you sleep with him?" He asked very seriously.

"No." And because she was pissed she added, "I didn't have time to."

Ibiki stomped over to her, "You know I'm just doing my job. So get the fuck over it and stop messing around. I know you loath this guy. But it's doing you no good to waste my time when he's planning something."

"Then you should let me go." She whispered inches from his face. He didn't move. His eyes were hard as steel, as if nothing could get to him and from what Anko knew nothing ever did; except for her maybe. But the seriousness of the situation made her re-evaluate her attitude.

"Fine Ibiki." She said and leaned back. "I woke up lying on a floor, arms chained in chakra cuffs behind my back. I asked him what he wanted, he didn't answer, and we kissed. No, I did not sleep with him. I told him to get off me and he did. Then he left and Kabuto came in to stick me with a needle. That is all I remember. Now let me go."

"Not until the results come back." Ibiki said and left.

"Bastard." She said struggling against her bindings.

* * *

><p>Anko couldn't believe she was still tied to the chair. She was starting to hurt in places she never thought she before.<p>

Finally, after an eternity, Ibiki entered looking none too happy.

"What is it? What was I injected with?"

Ibiki didn't answer, only stared at her as if she would guess the answer by just looking at him.

"Ibiki, I know you like to pride yourself in instilling uneasiness in everyone but right now I am way past that. So stop fuck –"

"You're dying."

"-ing around… what did you say?"

"He injected you with something probably developed in his lab. We've sent a sample to Konoha for evaluation."

Anko paused.

"Are you telling me…Orochimaru kidnapped me just so he could kill me? Slowly?!" Anko was beginning to lose her calm. Her wrists began pulling at her restraints. Fear began to rise in her chest restricting her air flow.

Ibiki walked swiftly over to her and loosened the restraints. Anko had never acted this way before. Even faced with certain death he had never seen her react like this. He grabbed her shoulders as she fell forward.

"Anko, focus on breathing."

"I…can't…" She gasped. Ibiki kneeled behind her and pulled her body to his chest.

"Then focus on mine." Ibiki began to take deep breaths. Her breathing finally began to calm down but Ibiki could still feel her heartbeat racing.

Ibiki wasn't one to comfort anyone and always passed that job to someone else, but as there was no one else present he felt obligated. He held her there at a loss for words. Most likely a cure wouldn't be reached in time, not if Orochimaru developed the poison. Even Tsunade would have a difficult time countering whatever it was. He did feel pity for her though. But in his line of work he had learned that friends didn't last long. He learned to let go of loss and move on because when death became routine, heartbreak was your only companion. So instead of giving Anko empty reassurances he simply held her against his chest.

Anko was in a whirlwind of panic. Orochimaru had finally gotten to her. He knew exactly what to do to tear at her the most. Being an ANBU she accepted that she would most likely die an early death, but this was more than she could handle. How could he do this to her? Instead of putting her out of her misery he decided to prolong her suffering. This time she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know how fast the poison would work. It could be days, hell, it could even be years. It didn't make a difference. Surely this wasn't the way she was supposed to go. Orochimaru had to have an alternate plan of some sort. He needed her; he had to, because if he didn't, then he poisoned her for no reason except to torture her and she couldn't accept that. She must mean more than that to him! Her breathing increased a little more.

"Calm down and focus on my breathing." She was surprised by Ibiki's rough voice. His chest was warm against her and its rhythm was truly calming. She pulled away though, and tried to gain some composure.

"I'm fine. Am I free to go now?"

Ibiki looked into her eyes knowing very well that she was not fine.

"Yeah, but you are still to stay by my side. Those orders have not changed."

"Why would I need to do that? He already got to me and there was nothing either of us could do. I'm dying anyway."

"There's more to this than meets the eye, Anko. I know you are panicking right now but you need to get a grip."

"You can stop with the lecture Ibiki. And I am well aware that there is more to his plan." At least that was what she was telling herself.

"So what is it Anko? Because you seem to know more than you're telling me."

"You really think I would be keeping it from you if I did?" Anko asked annoyed.

"I don't know that either Anko. You're not acting like yourself and the fact that you are attracted to him doesn't help my opinion of the situation. Let me say this now, so you can't say I didn't warn you. If you are aiding him in any way I will kill you. Simple as that. So any feelings you might have for him better not betray the oath you took. Because if they do you can bet I'll be the one to end them."

"You are such a bastard." She seethed.

"At least I'm not a traitor." He left the tent then stunning her into silence. To think that he would assume such a thing was alarming. Would her connection to Orochimaru, now that she had been alone with him, be a cause for suspicion? As outlandish as it sounded, was she capable of betraying her village for someone who would never return her affection?

_What is with all the doubts Anko! You don't know anything so stop worrying about it. Ibiki can't prove anything because there is nothing to prove._

"I'm not a traitor!" She yelled after him. She wasn't was she? No. She wasn't. She stormed out of the tent, past Ibiki and into the forest. She picked her speed up into a sprint and didn't stop until her lungs were screaming for a reprieve. When the blood finally stopped rushing in her ears she heard the crack of a branch, reached for her kunai and found that they were missing.

"No need for alarm, it's me."

"I disagree with that Ibiki. Apparently I'm a traitor, a danger to Konoha and you'll happily end my life if you find reason to." He ignored that statement.

"You can't keep taking off like this. Orochimaru will be able to get to you much easier if you are alone. And I don't have time to be chasing you down like a damn school girl."

"You know Ibiki, it seems like you wouldn't mind him abducting me again." She sneered.

"Well it would be a reprieve from your incessant bitching. Now get your ass back to camp."

"You going to drag me back if I refuse?"

"Yes."

She needed to keep this up, needed to keep the cockiness going, anything to release her from thoughts about her perverse love.

"How about we test that statement?" She took a combative stance and smiled sweetly.

"Anko…" He said disapprovingly, a scowl on his face.

"Fight with me Ibiki." As she said this snakes shot out from under her sleeves. Ibiki was quick to dodge but in no mood to battle. He knew that Anko was trying to avoid her thoughts and he understood that but there was no time for this. She needed to get over herself and keep her mind centered, unless she really was working with Orochimaru. He'd known Anko for a long time and didn't think she was capable of doing such a thing, but in light of new evidence he felt a small seed of doubt being planted in his mind. That bit of doubt raised a red flag however. He thought that it would be quite convenient for Orochimauru it Anko felt isolated. It would only make her more susceptible to his will.

"Anko, stop this. So he got to you, this isn't the first time. Stop acting like a child and handle this properly."

"How would you propose I do that oh wise one?" She asked with her teeth bared.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure that out." He said, walking away.

She was tense with anger watching his retreating form.

* * *

><p>A few days later they had orders to return to Konoha and all the ninja were eager to get back to the village. They were not only tired of being at a cold camp but they were also ready to get away from Anko's attitude. She lashed out at anything remotely close to an insult. She wasn't the joking Anko they knew her to be but something quite different. And if some of the ninja weren't mistaken, she seemed slightly paranoid. They of course didn't know that Orochimaru was after her, as the Hokage didn't believe it was anyone's business except for the insufferable Ibiki.<p>

Anko didn't forget for one moment that she was still dying. It was hard for her to believe it because she didn't feel any different. When she reported to the Hokage she was met with disturbing news.

"I've been working on a counter for the serum you were injected with but I haven't found the cure yet. There are many people working on this so do not feel alarmed. Until a solution is found however Ibiki will remain by your side."

Anko was very aware that Tsunade didn't bring up her encounter with Orochimaru. She could only guess that Ibiki had already briefed her on the matter to which she was grateful.

"We should prepare ourselves for anything. Unfortunately there are many things we don't know but it's certain that he has something in store for you."

_Other than killing me?_ She thought.

"As for your missions, I'm afraid you are in no state to carry them out. We don't know any possible side effects of the serum which means any number of things could happen during a mission."

"Hokage!"

"Anko, you are 24, you have all the time in the world for missions, but if you do not take care of yourself you won't. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Dismissed."

Anko left the Hokage feeling like she was more alone than ever. There was no one who could understand her situation with Orochimaru. She scoffed at herself for acting like a teenager, but it was impossible for her to discuss it without being deemed a traitor, as Ibiki had. Soon she arrived at her apartment. Ibiki was at her door, arms crossed and looking none too happy.

"It's not like I want you here." Anko muttered before she got to the door. "You're not coming inside are you?"

"No. I'm watching over you from outside the building so don't try anything."

"Oh you mean like sneaking back to my secret lover." She said smiling with her mouth but not her eyes.

Ibiki let out a disgusted snort, "That's repulsive..." Before he could say more he stopped himself and walked away.

After a shower and a change of clothes Anko settled herself on the couch. It was then that the restlessness settled in. She shouldn't be sitting on her ass waiting to die! She should be looking for a cure or that damned Orochimaru! While these thoughts pressed on her, her eyes wandered around the room. There would be no need to write a will for anything there. All of it would be sold and anything valuable she would simply leave to…well she didn't really know who she would leave it to.

_It doesn't matter_, she told herself.

There was a knock at her door.

"Yo."

"She told you." Anko said looking none too happy.

"You going to let me in?" Kakashi asked. She moved to the side, allowing him to enter. He plopped down on her couch and pulled out his Icha Icha book. Her relationship with Kakashi was probably the closest she had to a friendship. They'd had a few missions together and she'd learned a lot from the experienced ninja.

"Are you going to spout out some words of wisdom or something?"

"I needed some quiet."

"And of course my apartment is the first thing that came to mind…"

"Sure." He answered, clearly not paying attention anymore.

"Mmhm."

Anko sat on the floor in front of him.

"Come on Kakashi, I don't need this. Just leave." She said looking elsewhere. She really wanted him to stay. He was older than her and it helped to have a personality like his around. However, he being someone she looked up to made her feel a little intimidated. If she faced it, she was still very young. Granted she had done many things a normal 24 year old wouldn't do, but there was still insecurities lurking behind the hardened ninja.

Kakashi continued ignored her, turning another page in his book. She sat there waiting for him to say something and after 5 more minutes of silence she got a deck cards. She heard the book shut and Kakashi sank down onto the floor in front of her, expecting to be dealt in.

"So you saw him."

"Yeah, I saw him." She picked up another card.

"And…"

"Tsunade didn't tell you?"

"I thought I'd hear it straight from you." He said concentrating on his cards.

"And nothing. Stuff happened but I'd say the most important thing was him, well, actually Kabuto, injecting the serum. I couldn't even fight back. I just _let_ him do it." She said angrily. He didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

"The cure will be made soon." Kakashi said, but he knew it was her helplessness that was truly bothering her. That she couldn't do anything about it.

Anko wanted to tell him about her unrequited feelings for her old Sensei, but she knew he would judge her. She knew that he would think her a traitor or a risk. And to be honest, she was a risk. She should be locked away somewhere until they found a cure because she knew there was more to the serum. Maybe it would make her turn on her village; maybe he could control her with it. She didn't know but she hoped she would die before anything like that happened.

"Anko, there's nothing you could have done. There are few who could have gotten out of that situation."

"You're lying." She threw down her cards. "You know about my past with him. It was because of that…_weakness_," she spit out the word, "that I was captured in the first place."

Kakashi remained where he was. There was truth to what she said but he didn't think weakness was the reason.

"I apologize Kakashi, but could I be alone now?" She asked facing away.

He got up silently off the floor and grabbed his book. He put a hand on her shoulder before he left without another word. A tear threatened to escape but she quickly blinked it away. She wasn't a crier.

* * *

><p>Anko was a little glad for the peace and quiet though she was constantly aware of the unwanted company that followed her everywhere. A couple weeks after her encounter with Orochimaru, when she was training, her wrist locked up. She dropped her kunai as a terrible pain began to spread up her arm. She could only gasp for air. Ibiki was there very quickly asking what was wrong but she could barely speak.<p>

"My arm! It's burning!" She gasped.

He tried a cooling jutsu but to no avail. Ibiki scooped her up and ran to the hospital. Before they arrived the pain in her arm began to recede.

"It's over Ibiki." She said gasping.

"You still need a hospital." He said continuing to run.

"Put me down. I'm fine." He slowed to a stop and set her on her feet.

"Do you want to live Anko? What is wrong with you?"

"I've accepted my fate, just leave me alone." She began to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" She kicked furiously but Ibiki held fast. He had the strong urge to knock her out but he wasn't sure if that would be beneficial to her health. She was in the middle of cursing at him when the burning began again and she screamed. Ibiki picked up his speed. _Don't need a doctor, eh?_ She was a pain in his ass but he was responsible for her.

When she regained consciousness she was in a hospital bed looking up at Tsunade.

"What happened?" Anko asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but I'm afraid whatever it was sped up the effects of the serum."

"You mean my death?"

Tsunade ignored that, "You have a bit of cell damage but otherwise you are fine. I think more of these attacks with result in increasing cell damage. I don't want to scare you Anko but the cells in your body aren't repairing themselves and you aren't producing enough to fully replenish the damaged ones."

"Lovely."

"I'm only telling you this so that you know the extent you condition. We are still working on a cure Anko so there is no reason to give up just yet." Tsunade patted her hand and left.

Anko got dressed and headed back to her apartment again with Ibiki as her escort. She didn't get very far because suddenly the screaming sensation seared its way down her spine. A blinding light flashed before her eyes until blackness was the only thing that remained. She felt the dirt underneath her where she had fallen and tried to regain her bearings but the pain was too great. She hadn't felt a pain as awful as this before, even compared to the many injuries she'd sustained in the field. All she could do was writhe on the ground like a helpless worm caught in the sunlight.

The sensation lasted only a few minutes but to Anko, an eternity passed. When her vision cleared and the pain ebbed she found herself lying on a stone floor.

"Back again Anko? I can't tell you how pleased I am to see that my new serum works." Orochimaru enthused.

"Wha-what? How did I get here!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Orochimaru walked over to her and picked up her limp body. "Kabuto, make sure you note the damage done and her weakened state. We'll have to take this into consideration for our other subjects."

"Yes sir."

"Stop…touching me…" she said breathlessly. She couldn't believe how weak she was. He could do whatever he wanted with her and she would be helpless to stop him! If she hadn't led him to her in the first place she wouldn't be in this mess.

"You know Anko, now that you're a fully grown woman I am beginning to appreciate you a lot more. Seeing you in this state is only increasing your attractiveness. Usually you're so uptight, always ready to lash out at the world. Your fragile side is appealing."

"I've always been weak when it comes to you. You've always had control of me! Never good enough, even though I tried my hardest, even though I…" She cut herself off. She was taking it too far. Her anger was tempting her; she wanted to explain herself to him, but this was too dangerous.

"Even though, you what? Even though you love me Anko?" He said matter-of-factly. She turned her head away. "I certainly don't hate you Anko, and I am not indifferent towards you." They had reached a small room with a table and a bed. He laid her down and sat next to her. "If it's a question of attraction, I'll admit that I very much desire you. In fact I would be happy to show you if you would allow me."

A shiver ran through her body at the thought of his touch on her. He stared into her eyes and offered flashes of what would transpire should she allow it. His mouth on her neck, her lips, his body covering hers, and heat, lots of heat.

"_Stop it_!" She yelled. When her eyes refocused she saw him staring back, still sitting next to her.

"Whatever you say Anko." He turned and left her there breathing heavy and wanting so badly to call him back.

_He is playing mind games with you,_ she thought to herself,_ He doesn't want you; he only wants to assert his power over you._

"At least I'm not a traitor…" Ibiki had said. And if she gave in she would be.

* * *

><p>Ibiki couldn't believe it. Anko had just disappeared. He was already running back to the Hokage when he realized that perhaps the secret to that serum was some kind of teleportation jutsu.<p>

"Hokage! Anko has disappeared. She was in pain again but right after she fell to the ground she vanished." Ibiki said urgently.

"Shit," Tsunade muttered under her breath, "this explains everything: her cell damage, the pain. There's no way to transport a body without damage. He'll only be able to transport her a few more times before it kills her. Time if of the essence Ibiki, I will leave this to you. There is no telling what the bastard is planning, but we need to find out soon."

"Yes ma'am, understood."

"And Ibiki, its best if this doesn't get around to too many people. That would be a mistake."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

He wasn't sure where to start. And if he did find out where Anko was being kept, would he really send in a whole team just for her? Orochimaru was obviously no joke and he didn't doubt serious casualties. Ibiki decided to worry about that later. There was no guarantee of her rescue.

* * *

><p>Anko was helpless. Whatever he had done to get her there had drained her energy. Kabuto had come in not long after Orochimaru left to hook her up to an IV and Anko had been left to stare at the ceiling. She didn't even have restraints on her and the door was left open. Neither of which seemed to matter as she could barely move her limbs.<p>

She was overwhelmed by the battle raging inside her. Part of her was upset at herself for being caught, for being weak yet again and the other part struggled with her constant attraction to her Sensei.

_Former_, she corrected. Then she thought pathetically if she were to give in, maybe he could actually love her. But she knew she couldn't and he wouldn't.

As she continued to play devil's advocate with herself, her strength seemed to be returning. Anko wasn't sure how well Orochimaru was watching her, regardless she had to try and escape no matter her chances of success. She pulled the IV out with a painful jerk, pushed her legs over the side of the bed and eased herself down. With a yelp she fell to the floor. She crawled until she reached the doorframe where she struggled to lift herself up. Looking down the hallway, she saw torches that lit up the stone corridor. Before moving on Anko tried to summon as much chakra as she could but that didn't amount to much.

"Going somewhere Anko?" The quiet voice sent a chill up her spine.

"Just taking a stroll," she said weakly. "I'll be alright on my own." She gave a thumbs-up and continued moving until that burning sensation struck her again. Before she hit the floor Orochimaru caught her.

"Now, now Anko I can't have you walking around damaging your health."

She laughed, "Says the one who's killing me."

"What's actually funny is that I have the cure in my possession. For you to get it however, I'll need your cooperation."

"You might as well let me die."

He pulled her up close so that his breath was at her ear.

"You might want to rethink that answer. I never said cooperation wouldn't be pleasurable. In fact I think it would bring you 'd enjoy it."

"You want me to sleep with you?" she whispered. "What could you possibly gain from that?"

"You've clearly never been with anyone if you have to ask that." He said against her neck.

"No." She said in a quivering voice. "I won't."

"I could force you."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because, while I can admit you are mainly a tool to me, it is hard to say that I don't carry _any_ personal feelings for you."

"You're disgusting. What do you really want me for?"

"I'll humor you Anko. You are my guinea pig for this transportation serum."

"Why would you pick me? Out of all your followers!"

"Because dear Anko, I like you the best." He whispered against her ear.

"No!" Anko thrashed against him but it was no use. She was weak and he was strong.

"No, what? It's the truth, Anko. I like you even more than my precious Sasuke."

"Only because he's not female!"

"Hmm, that's a good point. Regardless," he said, "I choose you."

Anko wished they were in a different situation. She wished that he wasn't evil and wasn't bent on destroying people. If he could just be the awesome Sensei she used to think he was she would have no problem with this. Well, almost no problem.

"Do what you will Orochimaru." Anko said her eyes full of defiance and determination.

"Thank you for your permission." He chuckled.


	3. Locked Up

"Sensei I did it!" Anko ran to her Sensei happy with finally mastering the Striking Snake Technique.

"Very good Anko," Her Sensei said patting her head. "You should have been able to do that sooner but at least you accomplished it. Now let's move on to a different technique." Anko, oblivious to the condescending tone wasn't deterred.

"All right Sensei!" She said happily. She loved it when her Sensei patted her on the head. She felt as if all the love in the world was in that touch. Even though other kids taunted her about how much their sensei's doted on them and she didn't care. It made it all the more special because he didn't praise her all the time. She knew her Sensei was the best. He made her stronger than the rest of the genin. She would do anything for him…

A couple years later, after mastering another technique she went up to her Sensei for her pat on the head which he issued.

"Very good Anko." She looked down in pleasure.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Anko."

"You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, right? I mean if you needed me for anything, all you have to do is ask."

He tilted her chin up, and when she met his eyes she could see a look of happiness on his face though, if given a second glance, was more like triumph. But for the first time he bent down and held her face in his hands.

"Thank you Anko." He smiled and placed a kiss on the end of her nose.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this won't hurt?"<p>

"It will only sting for a moment."

"Alright I guess." She eyed him suspiciously. Before she could protest again he moved lightening fast and his teeth were in her neck.

"AH!" She tried to pull away but it was easy to restrain her. When it was finished her knees buckled and he caught her softly. Her screams ignited the night, but they were far from ears that might pick up the sound.

"Y-you lied Sensei, it still h-hurts." She whimpered.

"I apologize, Anko, but if you survive this you will be more powerful than you ever could be on your own, and you'll be extra special to me."

"S-survive?"

"Don't worry about that now."

She did survive though she often wished for death. It was after this that she began to question her Sensei. It wasn't something she wanted to do; in fact she loathed the very idea of questioning his teachings. It was only when he asked her to harness anger that she failed him. He made her think about all of the things that made her sad and angry to activate the curse seal. She didn't want to feel that way and was often made to harm animals as part of her training.

"Sensei isn't there any other way? I really don't want to do this anymore!"

"Anko, if you don't train the way I want you to then I don't see any reason to be your Sensei."

"What!? But then who would train me! You're the best!" She said desperately.

He looked down at her and grabbed her chin, "Then do what I tell you." His eyes weren't smiling and there was nothing pleasant in his tone.

Two weeks later she arrived at his house as usual to continue training but something felt wrong. "Sensei! I'm here!" she yelled and ran into the main room which was empty. "Sensei?"

After a month, she realized that he had actually left. And then a week later she received confirmation that he had been reassigned and would not be returning. Even still she waited for him to come visit her or to return to take her away. But he never did. After her heartbreak numbed, her thirst for vengeance began to grow. Even more so when she realized what a monster he really was and that he hadn't been reassigned. He had abandoned her like everyone else.

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru! Put me down!" She wasn't sure where he was carrying her but she'd rather walk there herself than be toted around like a child. And she certainly didn't want to be taken advantage of like a child.<p>

"I can be fair Anko. I already told you I wouldn't take you against your will but that doesn't mean I'll leave you alone."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer but she saw a smirk on his face. Their destination turned out to be a bathroom. He set her down beside the steaming tub of water and began to undress her.

"I can undress myself." She said angrily.

"Okay then. Do it." He backed away and crossed his arms over his chest. Knowing that he wasn't going to leave, she stared back at him with menace as she stripped her clothes off. When she was finished she tried to step in the tub but she slipped. Strong arms caught her causing goose bumps to rise. Her breathing hitched and she felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"I don't see how you can turn me away with that kind of reaction." He said in a husky voice. When she didn't reply right away his fingertips brushed under her chest making her shiver violently.

"Stop it!" She said breathlessly breaking his hold on her. None too gracefully she plopped in the water causing it to slosh out of the tub. He cast a lingering look at her body and exited the room.

Anko wasn't prepared for any of those reactions. At 24 she hadn't had any sexual relations so needless to say this kind of situation was new. She was determined to keep this aspect of her life in control. No one would simply meet her desire and she wouldn't simply meet theirs. With Orochimaru though, it was all extremely different. He had awakened something in her that she had thought long gone; the need to do whatever he asked of her.

* * *

><p>Ibiki was pissed. He couldn't figure out how to assess the situation. Orochimaru could have taken Anko any number of places. Though one of his hideouts had already been discovered he didn't doubt that there were many more. He wondered if the bastard was hiding out in the Sound Village. Realizing this was the first place to start he went to the ANBU barracks to assemble a team. Whatever Orochimaru was doing, Ibiki decided that taking Anko away was a necessary risk.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anko."<p>

Her head whipped to the door. Now that she was aware of her resurfacing feelings she crossed her arms over her chest. Even though her emotions were getting screwed up it didn't mean she didn't know right from wrong. She knew the consequences that would ensue should she give in to them.

"I need some clothes."

"Hmm, I don't know. I like you like this."

"Get me some damn clothes!" Before she could take her next breath he was inches from her face.

"That was impolite." His eyes were murderous, his tone cold.

Though her body was shaking with fear she spoke with a strong voice, "Touched a nerve did I?"

"Shall I touch one of yours?"

Anko screamed in agony.

"I understand your need to…retaliate, but let me make this clear. I am your way out of here. I can be your pain or your pleasure. It all depends on you dear Anko." He stroked her face.

When she could speak again, "I'm cold."

"Of course you are." He smiled. He grabbed a towel and pulled her out of the tub. After she was dried off he led her to what was unmistakably his room. She was so furious she continued to tremble. His fingers brushed her cool skin while he dressed her. Her skin was again covered in goose flesh which did not escape Orochimaru's attention. When he finished dressing her she was told to remain there and "try to sleep".

She hated him. She hated everything about him. Her delusions were weakened though somehow not entirely gone. Anko still felt this sickening guilt for making him mad, as if she really was at fault.

_No! _She thought to herself._ This is not my fault. He's the twisted one! _

Looking around she made good note of her surroundings. The walls were made of wood this time. If she was lucky, they were above ground.

The room didn't have any windows which was most likely Orochimaru's own preference. She didn't think he could stand to look at anything beautiful without out wanting to destroy it. Though perhaps it would be appropriate for him to look out at the world considering he was bent on ruining it.

Anko had to assume that he was watching her or someone else was. If that was the case, then any kind of escape plan she had would have to be fast. She felt for her reserves of chakra and found that they had been restored a little but not enough. The fact was she wasn't getting out of there. He was going to keep her in this weakened condition and there was nothing to be done about it. Except maybe one thing. She had never used it before and for good reason. The curse seal on her neck wasn't natural and could only bring pain. She wasn't even sure she could use it, but at this point she was going to die anyway and there was no way she would give in to Orochimaru.

She summoned small snakes to try and get a layout of the building. When they returned she was aware that they were indeed above ground and that freedom was just on the other side of these walls.

Remembering what her former Sensei had asked of her after receiving the seal, she began to think of all that angered her. Anko pulled together all the hatred she felt towards Orochimaru, which was more than enough to activate her seal. When it burst, the pain was excruciating but after it receded she could feel power coursing through her veins like nothing before. She wondered if she could kill that bastard now.

_And this is only the first stage. What would it be like if I were to go up another level? _

"Did you really think you could use the seal against me Anko?" He smirked, "I'm more surprised that you activated it and didn't think I would know the moment you did."

Orochimaru was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

"I can help you harness it you know. It doesn't have to be something of disdain. It can be very useful to you."

Anko tried to let go of the seal, to allow it to melt away but it wouldn't.

"It won't help Anko, you've held on to so much hatred for me that it'll most likely take my help to suppress it."

Anko could do nothing but stare at him. She had really gotten herself in a mess. Not seconds ago she believed she could use this awful curse to escape and now, as she should have known, it was being used against her.

Orochimaru moved closer to her.

"Would you rather bleed out the rest of your chakra until you die?"

Anko closed her eyes in resignation.

He crossed the space between until his mouth was connected to hers. Anko gasped, eyes flashing open. He took advantage of her gasp and deepened the kiss thoroughly distracting her. His hands came up to her face and pushed her hair aside so he could kiss her cheeks and down her neck. All the while Anko was amazed at the gentleness of his touch.

"I know you hate me Anko…but I also know you love me." He tilted her face so she was looking him in the eyes. "In order to push the curse back, you have to not hate me, but love me instead."

"I can't." She said tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to." Her voice caught on the last word. She looked away. As she did, a tear fell slowly down her cheek. A light touch made it disappear and she looked back at Orochimaru. She didn't see a playful sadist but instead saw seriousness deep in his eyes.

Orochimaru sealed his mouth to hers again and this time the kiss wasn't chaste. It was heated and unstoppable.

His hair was smooth under her fingers. She thought if this moment could last forever she would take it. Orochimaru moved his hands down her sides feeling every curve and he reveled in the pleasure she took from it.

Her hate for him began to fade and in doing so pushed the curse back within its seal. However, this allowed for something more dangerous to surface. Her hands moved frantically in his hair pulling him closer as if she would die if he pulled away.

She wrapped her legs around his waist urging him closer and when she felt his hard body against hers she sighed. Her breathy sigh made Orochimaru stiffen. She could barely stand the friction of their clothes and wanted nothing more than to meet his naked body with her own.

Suddenly he pulled away.

She looked up at him with a multitude of expressions; confusion, desire, and most of all guilt.

"Dear Anko," he started, moving his mouth against hers, "I know you think you can get rid of your feelings for me once I take you but you're wrong. When you realize that, we'll be able to finish this." He placed a long lingering kiss on her lips before pulling away and slamming the door behind him.

Orochimaru smirked as he left Anko's room. What a foolish girl, he thought. She wanted him to love her and he gave her a taste of what she could have…should she comply with his wishes. Oh she would be thinking of him alright and when she had to have him he would deny her. Only until she was broken would he put her back together, the way he wanted of course. He hoped it wouldn't take long, she was a desirable woman.

"What did I do?" Anko whispered aloud.

Anko was shaking. Simply being in Orochimaru's presence had her making bad decisions.

_Ibiki was right, I'm a traitor._

* * *

><p>"Get up Anko." She felt the hard sting of a slap across her face. Her fist came up of its own accord and slammed into Kabuto's face, sending him to the ground. She sprung out of bed and this time she didn't feel helpless.<p>

"You want to try that again?" She asked.

Kabuo picked himself off the floor. Anko took a fighting stance. She might not have much chakra but she could still dish out a good old fashioned beating. He glared at her but didn't make a move towards her.

"What? Don't want to make daddy angry?" She taunted.

"If you think that's what's holding me back you are severely mistaken. The only reason why I don't remove your heart from your chest is because you are an experiment and one that I will see successful."

"Great. Then why did you come here?"

"Orochimaru-sama needs to see you."

"What a coincidence because I need to see him too." She was tired of being pushed around, she was going to be the bold one this time. This tactic might be the most dignified but she was going to try…because she was out of ideas.

"Leave Kabuto." Orochimaru appeared at the door.

"Yes sir." Once he left, Orochimaru closed the door behind him.

Anko stared at him trying to figure out how to seduce him. This was the only way she could picture him vulnerable, if he could ever truly be vulnerable. Now that she actually had to do it she wasn't as confident. In fact she was about to change her mind when she looked at his face. That arrogant, "try anything you want, it's never going to work" face.

She'd had enough. She walked up to him and planted her lips firmly on his, but his mouth didn't move against her exuberant lips. She stopped.

He whispered against her ear, "You're going to have to do better than that dear Anko." She was starting to become a victim of her own game.

"Well if you don't help me, that's about the best I can do." She said not holding back the sass.

"You want me to help you seduce me?" He said trying to contain his amusement.

Anko wasn't pleased with the direction this had taken. It had turned into a joke. She slid her hands under his shirt, tracing his defined muscles. Her breathing became unsteady and it embarrassed her. She moved behind him instead, it was easier than facing him. Anko moved her hands down his hard abs and further until she grazed him. She gasped and pulled her hands back.

Orochimaru pulled her in front of him, roughly. He took one deep breath after giving a small shiver. "You're timidness is delightful, my dear but there is no fire." He grabbed her chin and pulled it up firmly. "Until you burn for me Anko, until you can't take it any longer, you will reside here. Only when you've reached that point will I take you and how about this. I'll even promise to let you go. He leaned closer, "But when you have gained your freedom…" He kissed her full and deliciously on the mouth, "…you won't want it."

She gasped and pulled away.

"It would do you good to get some rest. I'm putting you to work soon."


	4. Shot of Pain

Orochimaru did not appear for days. Again, Kabuto was the only one who entered her room and that was only to deliver food. Orochimaru did, however, have specific instructions for Anko to follow. He expected her to keep in shape with daily exercises in an effort to maintain "perfect" health. Anko tried to disobey, but horrible pain followed as punishment. The irony was not lost on her.

She walked down the hallway one morning, at least she assumed it was morning, toward the exercise room. There were no windows and her sleeping regiment had been altered, so it could be the middle of the night for all she knew. When she arrived at the room, Anko settled into a half hour of stretching. This was the time her mind normally wandered. Today, as in the past, Anko wondered if this was becoming too much a routine. Was she admitting defeat by her compliance with Orochimaru's wishes? Again she tried to tell herself there was no choice. He would have no qualms with torture and she'd had a good taste of it already. Though part of her thought maybe she should accept torture simply on principle.

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by the tingling sensation that was about to transform into raging fire. Anko was never prepared for this pain. She screamed.

When her eyes opened again she was on the floor in a dark room with computer screens as the only light. Orochimaru was standing in front of them, typing away on the keyboard. She wished she could just pass out again, but the smooth snake-like voice wound its way into her conscience.

"How are you feeling Anko?"

"Like my insides are on fire, but you know how accustomed I am to that." She gasped, holding her middle.

"I see the training has been going well. You aren't nearly as fragile as you were the first time I transported you." He activated a jutsu and glided his hand above her body. His eyebrows furrowed and frown appeared on his face. "But it seems the cell damage is just as bad. Hmm, that complicates things."

"The great Orochimaru can't repair a couple of cells? I guess you really do destroy everything you touch."

"You flatter me Anko." The pat on her cheek could have been affectionate if it hadn't been so hard.

She felt the unmistakable sting of pain. "More evidence to support my claim."

"I thought you'd be more ardent in your desire to live. Have you really given up?" He asked lazily. "I see nothing has changed."

"It really doesn't matter anymore. I know I'm not getting out of this alive or at least as myself so do your worst." She said and laid her head back down on the floor.

Orochimaru went over to a table and began making notes on a pad of paper.

"How did you turn out this way?" Anko said, her head still lying on the floor. "Are you aware of how abnormal you are?"

"Of course I'm aware of it." He said not looking up from the paper. "But doesn't that give me the upper hand. I'm able to think "outside the box", as people always say to do. Then when I do, they don't like the results," he said incredulous. "What's more curious is that you don't realize how hypocritical you sound dear Anko." This time he did look down at her. "I think being in love with a monster is a little more than abnormal."

She felt like she had been slapped again.

* * *

><p>Kasahi looked up from his book as a dark form blocked the sun.<p>

"Hey Kakashi."

"Ibiki. This about Anko?"

"I'm trying to locate her. Do you know anything that might help?" Ibiki asked getting to the point.

"I'm afraid not."

"I've accomplished a lot of things in my career, but this seems next to impossible. It's not like she left a trail. I mean she just vanished. How the hell am I supposed to track that?"

"It's a tough break. I'll talk to Tsunade and see if I can help. I was supposed to get a say in my next mission."

"I appreciate it. The first time she was taken Orochimaru had her sent back fairly soon. She was found at the entrance of the encampment and she was alone, unconscious. She wasn't gone more than 5 or 6 hours which means his location would have to have been fairly close. But then we have to take into account his ability to transport people." Ibiki added reluctantly.

"Maybe he's using Anko as an experiment. We both know how much he enjoys those. So let's say that this serum is allowing him to transport her. Assuming she's the first test subject he would've had to send someone to get her and then return her. So, the hideout would have to be close, as you said before."

"To think if he really prefects the serum, he could transport anyone injected with it." He muttered. "I'm going to get a team together, would you be up for the job?"

"Let me talk to Tsunade" Kakashi said with determination, but he already knew the answer was yes.

* * *

><p>"You'll be undergoing some medical tests." Kabuto said lazily hooking Anko up to an IV.<p>

Anko was lying on a bed the heart monitor beeping steadily next to her. It'd been a 2 weeks since she'd been taken. Four days had passed since Orochimaru's last test and she hadn't seen him since. Those four days had been a reprieve. Anko spent them thinking of a way to get out of the facility which she deduced to be quite small and with few occupants. Since she knew Orochimaru couldn't be defeated by force she'd simply have to escape undetected. Of course the how-to was yet to be determined.

Kabuto went over to a table littered with syringes all filled with a translucent liquid. How he could tell the difference between them Anko didn't know, but he picked up the first one with assuredness. After tapping the needle he injected it into her IV.

Anko was nervous. When she was on missions she felt nothing but eagerness and excitement but now she felt only fear. Sweat dripped off her face and she could feel it pooling at the base of her neck. After about 10 minutes she could feel the effects of the liquid. The beeping began to speed up and she became short of breath.

"Did you decide to speed up the process Kabuto?" She gasped.

"No. Something is wrong. This is supposed to increase cell function and multiplicity rates. Instead it's slowing them down." He said nonchalantly. He continued to monitor the many machines around her bed while the beeping continued to speed up.

"So…Are you planning on doing something or…?"

Kabuto chose to ignore the remark. Though Anko couldn't see it Kabuto was beginning to perspire. If he screwed this up Orochimaru would be very unhappy. And Kabuto knew from experience that that was a detrimental mistake.

Kabuto went back to the table full of syringes. He quickly grabbed another one, flicked the needle and injected it into the IV. Finally the beeping began to slow and Anko's breathing slowed. Kabuto breathed an inaudible sigh of relief.

Anko started to feel normal again and then a huge cough racked her from the inside out. Several more ripped themselves from her chest and produced puddles of blood on the floor.

_This is it._ Anko thought helplessly. And honestly she even welcomed it a little. Feeling helpless was not something she was accustomed to and she was finding it very hard to adjust.

"Shit." Kabuto muttered. He ran his hand over her using a jutsu to gage her stats, which weren't looking very good. A chill ran up his spine.

"Kabuto. Are you letting my dear Anko die?"

"No Orochimaru-sama. I believe the serum we injected her with is having a negative effect on the enhancer."

"The serum _we_ injected her with?"

"The serum _I_ injected her with." Kabuto said, correcting himself.

Anko coughed up another bout of blood. Orochimaru rushed to her side. With furrowed brows he activated a jutsu and placed a hand on her forehead.

"This is…interesting. You're killing me and trying to save me at the same time." She said tiredly.

Eventually her vitals returned to normal.

"Kabuto. You will wait here until I come for you." He said this without looking at him. Orochimaru picked Anko up and took her to the bathroom yet again.

"Are you going to undress me again?"

"Yes."

She didn't know why that surprised her. He sat her down on a chair in the bathroom and his hand went to pull her pants off. She placed her hand on his, stopping the motion. He looked up at her, the heat of his gaze was strong and she could feel herself weaken under it. He continued to pull her pants down and she did nothing to stop it. The feeling of the fabric against her skin did little to extinguish the sudden desire she felt for him. After her pants were finally worked off, he smirked.

"Even covered in blood your appeal is inescapable." He grabbed a towel and began wiping her face, staining the fabric. When he had finally cleared the blood off, he took her face in between his hands and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked, venom in her voice.

"What you want me to do." He said simply. "Actually I do have a question for you." He pulled her shirt over her head. Anko knew there was nothing she could do if he was determined to undress her. "Have you been with anyone?" He asked tilting his head. Her eyes shot to his in confusion and surprise. "Ah, I see that you haven't. I had assumed before but now I'm certain."

"You don't know that!" She said embarrassed. All he did was give her a condescending look that said "you know better than that".

"So what if I haven't. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I never said that, did I? In fact that makes you all the more desirable." His eyes were on fire this time.

"Stop." She whispered.

He looked up at her face. "We both know that's not what you really want. But as I said before I won't take you against your will, no matter how flimsy it is."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I find pleasure in it, of course."

"You think by saying that I'll - ?"

"And what if I said it was because I love you? What would your response be?" He smirked. Her breath caught. Even his utterance of the phrase, though hypothetical, had her spiraling. She was disgusted.

"Would you give in to me if you believed that?" He continued.

Anko was stuck. Of course she wanted him to say that and mean it. But she knew he wasn't capable of such feelings. Why was she letting herself hope that it might be true?

"Do you?" She asked seriously. He glanced away.

"I thought that was obvious."

"Stop lying to me! No one in their right mind would treat someone they love like this!"

"Didn't we establish I'm not in my "right mind". Perhaps this is my abnormal way of loving you." He grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. "I guess the real question is, what kind of love are you willing to accept?"

"You're playing mind games again. You can never be straight forward."

"On the contrary I think I was very clear. You can either accept that I love you even though my actions are atypical, or you can continue to think I'm torturing you merely for pleasure. They can't both be true."

He looked at her very seriously and left the room without another word.

Orochimaru was very pleased with himself. He could already see the idea taking root in her mind. She would struggle with that for some time and now that he had voiced his "love" for her, she'd be all the more susceptible to his will.

Anko finished undressing and set herself in the tub as it began to fill with water. Her frustration was immeasurable because of this unfamiliar territory. She stayed inside her thoughts until she heard the water spilling out onto the floor. She soaked there for an hour but eventually the water cooled and the minuscule amount of comfort she felt in the warm water vanished.

* * *

><p>Anko was able to get a better layout of the building they occupied during her few weeks of captivity. There were ten rooms in the place, so far as she could tell and all evenly spaced out. Five of the rooms were known to her: the bathroom, kitchen, training room, her room, and Orochimaru's room. The other five remained a mystery to her though one of them had to be Kabuto's quarters.<p>

_And one, I'm sure, is Orochimaru's throne room…_

She dressed and got into bed with the hope her dreams would be uneventful and if they weren't, she prayed she wouldn't remember them.

Anko didn't rest peacefully like she wanted and late in the night she woke, the hairs on her neck standing on end. Someone was in her room. She could tell he was at the door, the candle light from the hallway outlined his frame. Rather than let the assailant creep up on her, she slid off the bed and took a combative stance.

The glare on his glasses gave him away. She took a moment to survey her surroundings and became aware of a faint dripping noise. It was coming from Kabuto. Blood slid down his face from an open wound on his head and dripped off his chin.

"What's going on Kabuto?" His appearance invited a chill to seep into Anko's body.

"You got me into some serious trouble Anko." He said stepping closer. She could see gashes on his arms now, adding to the very ominous look Kabuto was giving her.

"I think what you need is a band aid."

"Shut up Anko." She'd never heard his voice like this. During the Chunin exams he was always calm and collected. His voice never wavered. This was different, uncontrolled and a little manic. He performed a jutsu and his hand began to glow. "This is your fault. He wouldn't have done this otherwise."

"You've definitely got some missed placed anger issues." Anko's voice felt thick. She was always the one with a quick retort. She'd been in worse situations than this and she could still fire back without resistance. She didn't know what made this time different. Maybe it was because she really did fear for her life.

"Enough!" He leapt at her and she quickly dodged, ending up at the entrance of the door.

"You need to think this through Kabuto. I almost died today and look what happen to you. Imagine what would happen if I actually died. Do you want to take a second and ponder that?"

"He would probably do more of the same but he needs me. He'd never get rid of me. I'll take the punishment and then it'll be over."

"Okay crazy." She ran out the door and headed down the hallway. If she was going to fight him it would have to be in more favorable conditions. She was a long distance fighter and Kabuto was skilled at close combat.

Kabuto was fast on her heels and there wasn't much time before she was dodging attacks in the training room. She jumped away and sent out her Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands. Kabuto made easy work of those but she continued to attack. Anko realized that Kabuto was using a chakra blade except there was no external damage. He could do damage on the inside without harming the outside. He sliced his way through her snakes and in an impossibly fast move appeared in front of her. She jumped back again but not before she was grazed his blade on her Achilles tendon. She let out a horrible scream and fell to the floor. Kabuto didn't give her a moments rest and proceeded with a death blow.

He wasn't able to finish through because a pair of black snakes shot out and restrained him. Anko had summoned the snakes earlier for such an occasion. She pulled out a kunai and slashed his abdominals. He didn't cringe, even as blood welled and ran down his legs. He continued to struggle with his restraints. A small jutsu sent him flying into the opposite wall. Finally the snake jutsu expired and he was up again, somehow. Anko was struggling, she couldn't stand and the pain was excruciating. Before she could act again he sprinted at her hands ready to deliver her death.

Before Anko could make peace, a familiar form blocked Kaubto's oncoming attack. Anko was staring at Orochimaru's bare back. His hair, which was normally brushed to perfection, was tangled and hanging messily down his back. A pair of black sweatpants hung low on his hips. Anko drew the conclusion that he had just woken up. She never once pictured her Sensei sleeping, in fact, she assumed he never slept.

Snakes shot from his hands, curling themselves around Kabuto's body.

"Now this is surprising." Orochimaru mused as he straightened up from his protective crouch.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"You've disappointed me twice today, Kabuto."

Kabuto remained silent. Orochimaru turned his attention to Anko who was still struggling with pain.

"You certainly don't look alright." His eyes narrowed and turned back to Kabuto. "I'm not sure what you hoped to accomplish by this Kabuto." There was menace in his voice. "Wait here Anko." Orochimaru appeared at Kabuto's side and vanished with a hand around Kabuto's neck.

"Oh yeah sure I'll just wait here. I was thinking maybe I'd RUN A FEW LAPS!" She was really tired of being incapacitated. She never got sick and was hardly ever injured in battle. She'd been around Orochimaru for two weeks and her cells were dying faster each day, she'd just coughed up a fountain of blood, and now her Achilles tendon was severed; not to mention her mental state which was hanging on the brink of insanity.

"You are proving to be a lot of trouble." Orochimaru said appearing at her side a few moments later.

"Are you kidding me? You should keep your pets on a tighter leash." He bent down to take a look at the damage which wasn't visible because of the scalpel jutsu Kabuto used.

"That's going to take some time to heal, but I can cut that time in half." He activated a jutsu and touched her ankle, causing her to let out a strained scream.

"Please don't tell me that pun was intentional." She said as the pain began to recede.

Orochimaru actually smiled. Paired with his disheveled look he looked genuine. He looked like the kind of man you would want to wake up next to. He looked almost… innocent. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked up and caught her staring. Just as quick as the smile appeared it vanished.

She lifted a hand to his face tracing his surprisingly soft lips, gliding it along sharp cheek bones, and a straight nose. Monster he may be, but Anko was starting to realize how attractive he really was. Had he been a normal human being in Konoha she could see many women jumping at a chance to date him.

What it would be like to have this man's affection, she wondered. What kind of lover would he be?

"If I asked you to make love to me right now, what would you say?" She murmured. He pulled her close, his lips at her ear.

"I'd say "making love" is for teenagers and you and I are adults. We'd be doing something more akin to combat. And it would pay to lose." He said nipping her ear.

His words sent chills through her body. Delicious chills that promised something more.

"Shall I demonstrate?" He asked.

He silenced any protestation by sealing his mouth to hers. His mouth moved slowly over hers, lavishing. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. His kiss was intoxicating, but seeing him in this new light was making her nervous.

"You were so confident before," he said smugly, breaking their connection. He pulled her face back.

"Adrenaline." She said hoarsely.

"You've kissed men before me, haven't you?"

She bit her lip in anger and shifted her gaze. Anko had been approached a couple times before but she put end to such advances quickly. She didn't have time for meaningless romance. She wasn't that kind of girl, at least until now. When she looked back at him his eyes had a kind of fire about them that simply said "mine".

"I suppose it's fitting I teach you this as well, being your Sensei." He mused.

"Former."

"Yes former." He slammed his mouth against hers, sucking her lips sweetly but with purpose.

"Follow my lead Anko." He said between kisses. Her head was filled with heat and her breathing erratic, but she followed his instructions much like when she was a child. When his tongue invaded her mouth a moan escaped her and Orochimaru deepened the kiss. Anko's hands were fisted in his messy hair, pulling him closer. His arms were wrapped around her, supporting her frame. She was only vaguely aware of the throbbing pain in her foot. His lips were cold at first touch, but now they were warm, like her own. Somewhere in the back of her mind that wasn't caught in their kiss, she wished he could just be this person. This warm, disheveled, human person. As if reading her mind he gently pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" She said breathlessly, before she could close her mouth on the question.

"If you remember, you are injured." He said matter-of-factly. He scooped her up and carried her out of the room. Why didn't he just finish it while she was willing? Why did he have to bring her out of the haze to feel the guilt of it? Why give her time to think?

"You are angry with me." He stated, setting her on her bed.

"Because you are torturing me! You bring me to the edge only to- to…" She couldn't find the right words.

"So eager for me to be the bad guy so you can get what you want." He chuckled. Whether Anko was shaking from anger or from the aftereffects of her desire she couldn't be sure. Regardless it was so uncomfortable she felt the prickle of tears.

He leaned in, his face inches from hers. "If you want the bad guy Anko, this is what the bad guy does." He murmured, sliding his hand between the apex of her thighs. Her eyes closed and a strangled sigh tore itself from her mouth.

"He leaves you wanting."


	5. The Line

Orochimaru left the room more frustrated than Anko. He was having a hard time keeping his urges at bay and it didn't help that she was so untouched. It drove him even more insane than he already was. His desire to claim her, to teach her how to use her sensual body for pleasure was nearly more than he could bare. She was supposed to be the one suffering, not him. He reminded himself as he shut the door to Anko's room that this would all be worth it. She was the key to his plan and he would see that it succeeded.

When Anko next woke her body was heavy from exhaustion. The pain in her foot demanded immediate attention, though there was nothing to be done about it. She reached over to the bed side table and flicked on the light. Cringing from the sudden yellow glow, she slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the bright intrusion. It fell like she'd been asleep for days. Very gently, Anko eased up off the pillows and made an attempt to stand which landed her on the floor. Even her good leg was almost useless.

_Great_, she thought.

Gathering the remains of her strength she pulled herself to her feet and limped her way to the kitchen for water and much needed food. The throbbing in her ankle increased to sharp pains after her hobble through the hallway. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought it would have been easier to just call for help. Helplessness was something she was quickly becoming accustomed to here, but she knew it was foolish to accept Orochimaru's help so easily. Sweat beaded on her face and slid down her lower back from exertion. Illuminated in the faint light of the open fridge Anko guzzled a water. Then another. By the time she was finished, food was a faraway thought. The small effort that the water required had taken all the energy she could muster. Anko crushed the water bottle in anger. This was all his fault. Everything was _his_ fault.

Anko grabbed a sharpened knife from the drawer and hobbled from the kitchen. His room wasn't far from hers. She was almost surprised when the door opened without any resistance. Of course he would sleep with the door unlocked. Was anybody a threat to this man? Light from the hallway spilled into the room. His blankets were strewn about the bed, one of his feet dangled off the side. Once inside, Anko closed the door so that only a sliver of light illuminated her way. She stood over her Sensei knowing full well whatever she tried wouldn't work. Contrary to his belief, Anko had not given up completely. She wanted him to know that.

Anko raised the knife and plunged it into his heart. His eyes opened in shock, blood immediately pouring out of the wound. Anko gasped in surprise. She thought surely his hand would have stopped the motion, but he'd let her follow through. Anko wiped her face to remove the blood splatter only to find it was not blood running down her face.

"Why are you crying Anko?" Orochimaru asked softly behind her. She looked down to find an empty bed, not a spot of red upon the sheets.

"I just want you to die. And you won't." It rolled off her tongue like the tears down her face.

"Sit down." He commanded softly.

"NO!" Anko turned swiftly and fell to the floor in pain. Her ankle had had enough. Orochimaru made a move to assist her, but she slapped his hand away; preferring to crawl back to her room than to have him help her at all. He watched her slow progress across the room and felt a twinge of emotion looking at his girl making barbaric attempts to show she was still in control. He needed to do something to get her spirits up. She was no good to him like this. Without permission, not that he ever asked, he scooped her off the floor.

She protested vehemently, but her bark was bigger than her bite. Orochimaru didn't bother explaining. He carried her through one of the mystery doors. Anko didn't stop hitting him until her lungs filled with something she thought she'd never feel again; fresh air. Her protestations died and she took in the trees and overcast sky. It seemed she was forever surrounded by dreariness, but this was different. This was natural. The grey sky wasn't the dark empty chambers she'd grown accustomed to. Orochimaru set her on a soft section of grass. Wind whipped her hair with the promise of a storm. Anko barely registered Orochimaru sitting next to her using a jutsu to ease the pain of her tendon. She could only breathe deeply and drink in the surroundings.

Eventually the trembling stopped and the tears subsided. She glanced over at Orochimaru to see him leaning back on his hands, head tilted back, eyes closed. Where the wind whipped through Anko's short locks, it playfully wound its way through Orochimaru's dark hair. She wished she could stop seeing the beauty of this man. Underneath was a bold contradiction and one that shouldn't be ignored. Anko was amazed at what beauty did to a person. You could almost forgive someone for their horrible acts so long as the exterior held a handsomeness that said, "Could someone so beautiful really be evil?"

They sat in a silence that made time stand still. When small, slow drops of water fell from the sky he spoke.

"I have a mission for you Anko." He said, not looking at her. Anko's brows furrowed, waiting for him to speak again.

"I need you to retrieve something for me. If you to this you'll never hear from me again, unless you want to." He looked her square in the eye this time.

"I'm assuming it's in Konoha or you would use someone else." She said.

"Ever the clever one."

"What is it Orochimaru?" She asked seriously.

"A person. Tsunade is holding one of my subordinates and I need him returned. Do this for me and we'll be finished with this."

"What about the little problem of me slowly dying?"

"Along with your freedom, I will see that you are administered the cure."

"What do you need him for?" Anko said forcefully. "If I'm going to betray my village, I would like to know why you need him."

Orochimaru looked at her with a side glance and a smirk. "You are simply returning something that belongs to me; that is not betraying your village."

"People don't own other people Orochimaru, contrary to your belief." Anko spit out.

"Regardless, I'm positive he is as eager as I am to be returned to me." He hesitated, "Like you Anko I am also dying and his body is my replacement."

Anko's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't find any words to say. His confession rang of truth which she had not expected given an eternity.

"Don't act so surprised." Orochimaru chuckled. "There is a price to be paid for learning as much forbidden jutsu as I have. It wears on the body and mine is expiring rapidly."

"Why not just stop? Why must you have so much power?" Anko asked incredulous.

Orochimaru face set into a determined expression, "I seek knowledge, not power. Though I suppose the argument can be made that knowledge is power." He continued, "Why shouldn't I be able to learn all that I can? Is that not the purpose of life; to learn and grow and push yourself to your limits? Tell me, is that so wrong?"

"It is when you put people's lives in danger with what you learn! When you do experiments on unwilling people, or brainwash them into thinking you are a blessing rather than a plague!"

"You weren't unwilling last night." Orochimaru murmured. Anko slapped him across the face; slapped him twice for good measure.

"Your mind games are unparalleled Orochimaru." She said angrily.

He spoke as if nothing had happened, "You'll be able to leave in a couple days. I'll go over your instructions more thoroughly in that time."

"I didn't say I'd do it." She said, knowing full well she would accept the mission, if only to get away from him. He looked at her with that "you know better" look.

The rain was falling steadily now; Anko's hair was soaked. The cold rain was even more refreshing than those first gulps of fresh air. She ran her hands through her hair, pushing it away from her face. She looked over to find Orochimaru doing the same. Water ran in rivulets down his muscled torso, stealing her breath away. Just like that, in this moment, all of her hate melted away. He looked like the man she wanted him to be: carefree, simple, hers.

"Why?" She whispered softly. Anko met his eyes with a silent question.

_Why can't you just be _this_ person?_

_You can't be something you're not_, his eyes said.

* * *

><p>Ibiki was exhausted. They'd searched everywhere, asked everyone in towns near the previous encampment if they had seen anyone matching Anko, Orochimaru, even Kabuto's description. Nothing. It'd been a week since he formed the team with Kakashi and at the end of it Tsunade had called them back. There were missions just as important that she needed them for. If there were no leads, she couldn't have some of her best ninjas following cold trails. Ibiki agreed with Tsunade, and loath as he was to admit it, Anko could very well be taking a dirt nap six feet under.<p>

Kakashi flew through the trees next to Ibiki. The rest of the team had left for the village a little earlier.

"You can't blame yourself Ibiki." Kakashi said.

"I don't." Ibiki replied instantly. "You and I both know what it's like to stare into the face of your enemy and care about them even after all they'd done. It's the worst kind of torture." He let out a slow breath. "And I've been through all kinds of torture." Ibiki said, absently rubbing the top of his head. "If she isn't already dead that's exactly what she's been dealing with for weeks."

Kakashi didn't respond, but he knew exactly what Ibiki meant. He felt uneasy for Anko. When last he saw her, she was extremely upset. Kakashi believed she was still alive, but what state she was in could be anybody's guess.

The two ninja continued toward the village in silence, thoughts filled with their missing comrade.

* * *

><p>The next day Orochimaru filled her in on the mission.<p>

"His name is Akimitsu and he's located somewhere beneath Konoha."

Anko rolled her eyes. So much for details. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her but continued on, "I'm going to give you a syringe of the transport serum I gave you. Once you find him inject him with it and then leave the rest to me. It's quite simple."

"Yep. Simple. Every ninja in Konoha is going to be watching me under a microscope to make sure you have turned me against the village, which you have, and I'm just supposed to sneak down to the secret holding chambers. Not only that, but also while carrying a syringe full of suspicious liquid."

"I didn't say it would be easy. But yes, the concept is simple." Orochimaru smiled.

"How will you know when it's done?" Anko asked.

"I'll feel the new bond just as I feel our bond."

"You can feel me?" Anko asked curiously.

"Ever since you were injected, I've felt you. You can't?"

"No." She said shaking her head.

"How about now?"

She was about say "no" when something creeped into her subconscious. It slithered there for a moment before manifesting itself into a feeling. Heat ran through her veins and burned low in her belly causing her to gasp. Her face flushed when she opened her eyes, not realized they had closed to begin with.

"Continue with your exercises, I'll see you in the morning." His eyes lingered on her as he turned away and disappeared through the door. Anko finished off her set of push-ups and moved on to a set of pull-ups.

After a very distracted workout, Anko soaked in the tub pondering her decision. She agreed to help him, but that was only a ploy. She'd say just about anything to get out of this prison. Once home, there was a whole village of people who could help her out of Orochimaru's mission. Surely another Sanin could save her; Tsunade wasn't the Hokage for nothing.

Stepping out of the water she turned her mind to what Orochimaru had told her. It was hard to believe that any information from him could be trustworthy though she couldn't shake the feeling that he really was dying. He claimed all along that she was just a test for his new serum, and that may hold truth, but this mission suggested otherwise. Was this his true reasoning for taking her? Then, the thought she tried to keep buried, climbed its way out.

_Does he care for me at all? _

She thought about him constantly; his touch, his kisses, what it would be like to give in fully to his advances. Anko froze. It scared her to think that was something she wanted desperately. She wanted to know what it would feel like for him to love her. In that moment they would not be able to hide from one another.

_Surely I would get the truth then_, Anko thought, but still she hadn't convinced herself.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Anko tossed and turned thinking of her coming freedom. Or rather, her next predicament. She would never be free of him until he was dead.<p>

_He _is_ dying_, she reminded herself. And she was going to let him die because there was no way she would free a prisoner of Konoha.

Even knowing this for a fact Anko found herself at Orochimaru's door. This was a line that once crossed, would hang over her forever. Maybe it was weakness. Maybe it was morbid curiosity. She opened it softly once more. He was there, tangled in the sheets, bare torso rising and falling with slow even breaths. Moving to the other side of the bed, Anko slipped in beside him before her better judgment surfaced.

"I see you didn't bring your knife this time." Orochimaru murmured, turning a sleepy face toward her.

"Will you do something for me?" Anko asked just as quietly.

"What's that dear Anko?"

"Can you be the man I thought I saw in you? Just for tonight?" She asked.

"You mean the one who would gather you in his arms," he said, doing just that. His chest was smooth against her cheek and his muscled arms held her firmly.

"Smooth your hair with his fingers," he said, again putting his words to actions. His voice was silky and every touch melted her bones until she was fully relaxed against him.

"Tilt your chin up and claim you in a soft kiss."

His lips were surprisingly warm as they moved against her mouth. This wasn't the hot, unruly kiss they had shared before. This was unobtrusive, only giving not taking. He savored every part of her mouth and only parted her lips with his tongue when she moved on top of him. Even then he kept his hands only in her hair, pulling gently at the base of her neck.

Suddenly Anko was hit with a very unwelcome epiphany: this isn't how she wanted it. Her eyes flew open, her lips hovering above Orochimaru's by a mere hair. He was staring back at her, as if he heard her thought.

"I know you Anko." He said lips moving against hers. "You don't love me because of who you think I could be. You love me because you're not _supposed_ to. It excites you. And it scares you to death." Her breath caught in her chest. Orochimaru had her flipped on her back in a second claiming her in a kiss that was all take. She loved it. Returning the favor, her hands yanked his hair causing a shutter of pleasure to ripple through his body. His sweat pants did little to hide his growing desire and when he ground it against her center both of them groaned in pleasure.

"You waited for me, you wanted me to be the first." Orochimaru said removing her shirt and shorts, leaving her in nothing but a thin barrier of underwear. He paid special attention to her breasts and she could hardly contain herself as his lips brushed over a taut nipple.

"Yes." She almost yelled.

"Yes, what?" He chuckled, before turning his attention to the other.

"I waited for you, which is so screwed up!" Anko was panting softly now. She had never experienced anything like this before. Orochimaru kissed his way down her belly, lingering on her hip bone. She writhed under his touch and thought she couldn't possibly feel any more when his thumb brushed her core. She immediately fell over the edge, riding the waves of pleasure.

"You come so easily." Orochimaru smirked, "Next time I want my name on your lips." Before Anko could register his next move, her underwear had been removed and his mouth was on the very heat of her. Another release was building inside of her and she understood now why people wanted sex so much. Sighs fell from her lips and when he lifted her hips for a better angle his tongue made her come again.

His name broke through her strangled gasp, following his instruction, as was in her nature. After registering the removal of his pants alarms started going off in Anko's intoxicated head. There was no going back after this.

"Wait!" She yelled, throwing herself across the room. Orochimaru was in front of her in a flash, hands planted on the wall on either side of her face, his breathing labored. He did not make another move, but she could feel his erection on her stomach, which did nothing to ease the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Anko," He said shakily. "Right now you have two choices. One, turn around, part your legs, and let me pound into you until you come so hard you can't breathe. Or two, return to your room now and don't come out."

Instead of answering him, Anko reached between them and slid her hand up and down the slick thickness of him. Orochimaru let out a hiss, his hips thrusting against her hand.

"I don't think you understood me. Your hand will not be enough and I have only so much self-restraint. Stay here one moment longer and you're mine." Trembling, Orochimaru caught her eyes with his and they weren't playful anymore.

Anko let go of him, slipped from beneath his arm, and ran as fast as she could down the hall, slamming the door once she was inside. Anko had barely shut the door when she heard what sounded like a series of crashes and the unmistakable smash of a dresser against a wall.

* * *

><p>Anko slept soundly. In fact it was the first time she had slept that well in years. Her body was satisfied in a way that relaxed every muscle in her body. She felt a twinge of guilt for leaving him in his distressed state, but even as far as they went she couldn't allow herself to go further. She woke softly, stretching the muscles in her arms and legs. She'd left her clothes when she dashed out so suddenly and the sheets felt soft against her bare skin.<p>

Feeling someone else in the room, Anko sat up in surprise to see Orochimaru leaning casually against her door frame. Her breath came quickly and her face flushed, recalling the night before. Anko tucked the sheets under her arms to better cover herself. Orochimaru looked at her with a cool demeanor, but she could see the fire in his eyes. His hair fell over his bare shoulders and he wore the same low slung sweat pants he had on that rainy day. Anko pulled the sheets after her and walked slowly towards him.

"What we did doesn't change anything between us. I just, I had to know..." She said averting her eyes from his angelic face.

He smirked in response. "You know this is only the beginning," he whispered and fastened a hand around her neck, pulling her in for an uncontrolled kiss. Knowing full well what that mouth was capable of made her weave both hands into his dark hair. She barely registered the sheet falling to the floor until his hands found a home on her bottom and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Definitely the beginning," Orochimaru said huskily dropping light kisses along her neck.

"No." She said, suddenly feeling very exposed. She dropped to her feet and grabbed her sheet again.

"I have to take a bath." She said moving past him to go to the bathroom. Orochimaru's chuckle sent shivers down her body.

Anko shut the door behind her and wished there was a lock on it. It wouldn't have helped but she would have felt a little safer. The danger, she realized, didn't lie with him but with her. He'd said last night that he only had so much self-restraint; she was starting to think that applied her too. After her bath she wrapped a towel securely around her and sneaked back to her room and dressed as fast as possible.

She was leaving today. Anko was so relieved at this that she could almost forgive herself for her actions in the last 24 hours. It was hard to admit that every part of last night was something she'd dreamed of in the dark recesses of her mind. The world had fallen away. He knew her thoughts before she did and without saying a word he did everything she'd wanted. Was there another man who could understand her this fully? She sobered up with the follow up question, did it matter? He was evil. Suddenly she felt cold and the relief was quickly replaced with guilt. She would be returned to her village soon and face the scrutiny of Tsunade and perhaps worse, Ibiki. He had come down hard on her the first time she was taken and he was sure to read everything that had happened between her and Orochimaru from her face. How could she hide from the master interrogator? Even if she came clean, her physical relationship with one of the world's most wanted criminals was certainly enough to make her a traitor. Maybe dread was the emotion she should subscribe to instead of relief.

"Obviously I can't have you just leave out the front door," Orochimaru said sometime later. He was dressed for a trip as well, hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Obviously." Anko agreed. Orochimaru held up a hand with a syringe between his fingers.

"Seriously, I have to be unconscious. What about a blind fold?" Orochimaru smirked at her suggestion, but ignored it.

"Repeat your mission to me."

"Find your 'follower', inject him with the serum, and leave the rest to you." She said, checking the list off her fingers. "Quick question. Assuming I make it all the way to the injection, I'm just supposed to sneak back out?"

"I'm sure you'll find an appropriate manner of getting out clean. You're ANBU are you not? That still carries some meaning I hope."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes. She was too keyed up to play along. She was almost bouncing to get out of the hell hole she'd been in for however long it'd actually been.

"And Anko dear, I know you're going to want to spill your guts to Tsunade. It'll be easier if you refrain. Complications like that get people killed." He said with teeth gleaming. Orochimaru pushed off the wall he was leaning against. Anko instinctively backed a step away. Still Orochimaru leaned forward to capture her lips with his, but she turned away. She would have no more to feel guilty about. His breath tickled her cheek, but his lips did not meet her skin. He made a sound of humor in the back of his throat as he pulled away.

"Just the syringe then?" He asked.

Pushing her hair aside, she bared her neck, "If you must."

"I must." He said before inserting the needle, turning Anko's already bleak world to darkness.


End file.
